LP gas cock opening and closing starts when any one of a customer/consumer, a management company or a real estate manager of a facility applies for the gas cock opening or closing by telephone, a cell phone, the Web or by directly visiting a sales office of a gas supply company. The gas cock opening refers to installing a gas meter, a gas cylinder, and other components, and connecting them in order to supply gas, generated by vaporizing the LP gas, to the consumer through a pipeline. The sales office receives the application for opening/closing the gas cock. In the gas cock opening, a worker of the sales office or a worker of a construction company ordered by the sales office visits the consumer to attach the meter and install the gas cylinder and equipment required for gas supply. Moreover, a staff of the sales office in charge performs inspection before the gas cock opening, and determines whether to open the gas cock based on the result of the inspection.
When opening/closing the gas cock opening or closing, the sales staff performs required inspection and creates documents related to the inspection such as a contract document or a disconnection document. Then, the sales staff performs work associated with a gas contract or gas disconnection, such as the gas cock opening or closing work, creation of a form related to the gas cock opening or closing work, negotiation for newly installing a gas facility, and negotiation for gas switching. The inspection in the gas cock opening is required for the gas cock opening and performed by the sales staff before the gas cock opening. For example, the sales staff determines whether safety is ensured in supplying the gas, and whether the meter is not in an expired state and makes similar determinations. When the result indicates that the meter is expired, the meter is replaced with a new one.
However, there are problems in sales staff' creation of the contract document, the disconnection document, and the documents related to the inspection in the gas cock opening. Since the sales staff creates the documents by handwriting on paper or inputs document contents into a system at the sales office after returning from a site, a delay problem may occur to update customer data, or a work error may occur in an inspection method and inspection contents which vary depending on facility information and a gas supply mode.